


Why have I fallen in love with you, Will?

by Christine_Erin_Keyson



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christine_Erin_Keyson/pseuds/Christine_Erin_Keyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem or most likely a song.<br/>Grell Sutcliffe's thoughts about his desperate love for his strict shinigami boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why have I fallen in love with you, Will?

What do I hate on you most?

You're never kind on me,  
and how is that you think  
you aways have to be  
the most stern man I've ever seen?

Do you even care, how I feel  
when you scold me, 'cause I'm still here?  
It doesn't matter, I do what I want to.  
Because if i won't, who  
will take care of you?

You're my whole world, do you know?  
You're too harsh sometimes, do you know?  
Then tell me, Wil,  
why have I fallen in love with you?  
Why with you?  
Because...   
You don't like me, do you?

What do I love on you most?

Your eyes, so cold, but still they shine;  
yourbehavoir, you're just polite, but fine.  
Your hair, always slicked back and feels like silk,  
your scin, so white, almost like a milk.  
Your smile, so rare and so sweet.  
Let's go on a date! Where're we gonna meet?  
I think you're handsome and cute,  
but why are you on me always so rude?

Do you even care, how I feel  
when you scold me, 'cause I'm still here?  
It doesn't matter, I do what I want to.  
Because if i won't, who  
will take care of you?

You're my whole world, do you know?  
You're too harsh sometimes, do you know?  
Then tell me, Wil,  
why have I fallen in love with you?  
Why with you?  
Because...   
You don't like me, do you?

What hurts me most from you?

Your feelings, your coldness,  
that when I state I'm your princess  
you just say-"Sutcliffe, you are male!"  
It's not your glasses why you're so blame.  
And even if I know your fame,  
your strick style of superior,  
please, after such years,  
call me by first name!

And when I say I'm lady,  
don't shake your head  
and tell me-"Honestly, what do you  
think of yourself?"  
Just stay quite, 'cause dear,  
this is weird!  
I know what I am;  
perfectly well.  
But still...  
I'm in love!

Do you even care, how I feel  
when you scold me, 'cause I'm still here?  
It doesn't matter, I do what I want to.  
Because if i won't, who  
will take care of you?

You're my whole world, do you know?  
You're too harsh sometimes, do you know?  
Then tell me, Wil,  
why have I fallen in love with you?  
Why with you?  
Because...   
You don't like me, do you?  
Oh Will!  
My Will...  
DEATH!


End file.
